Insidious
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if in twilight there was two groups of veggie vampires Bella meets? Will she still fall in love with the sweet and kind Edward, and be part of his family? Or will she fall for the mysterious bad boy Quinn Parker, and be apart of his family? Cullen's vs the Parkers? Will their long term hatred between these two families escalate out of control now that Bella has come around?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

As far as I could tell, Forks was nothing like Arizona, and it would be taking me quite a while before I'm completely used to this place.

I walked into the Forks high with little confidence, and even less hope of this day ending soon, and I was correct. The day seemed to drag on, and no matter where I looked; there was a pair of eyes already fixed on me. All the attention was really getting to me, but I'm sure they would get bored of me and just not bother within a few weeks.

By the time lunch came around however I was beginning to at least get slightly comfortable.

As I took my seat down beside my new friends I couldn't help but notice a few tables away from me sat a table of five gorgeous kids, and a table beside then with six.

They seemed tense, and I saw how they would throw glares back and forth at each other.

"Who are they?" I asked to the girl named Jessica.

At that moment the boy with bronze-hair boy and the boy at the other table with the jet black hair looked at me curiously.

I blushed and quickly looked away from their intense looks feeling a knot begin to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Those are the Cullen's, and the Parker's, they are kind of major enemies." She said with a grin at the table.

"Which are which?" I asked peeking over to the boy with the bronze hair, then to the one with the jet black hair, they were still staring, but they suddenly looked at each other, and glared.

"The table of five is the Cullen's, the big guy is Emmett, he is with the blonde girl Rosalie, and the girl with the spikey hair, that's Alice, she is with Jasper, the blonde guy." Jessica said looking towards the table with a thoughtful look. "The last guy, that's Edward Cullen, the school's mister perfect in other words,"

I looked at her unsteady gaze now as she stared towards Edward, obviously not even attempting to hide her ogling.

Frowning slightly to myself I let my eyes take in each of the Cullen's slowly, realizing that they all seemed so much alike in looks, but yet they weren't. Their golden eyes and perfect features was bewildering, and unnatural, but I didn't have much time to continue my thoughts as Edward's eyes flashed to mine, locking me in place.

I swallowed hard as I felt the clenching in my stomach again under his gaze, even as his eyes turned back towards his family with a passive look, I still held onto the light headed feeling that had come over me as well.

"They are the good ones, they never get in trouble, get straight A's, all that stuff, then there's the Parkers." Jessica spoke her eyes darting between Edward and the boy from the other table, the one with the jet black hair.

I turned my attention now to the Parker table, noticing right away they were very different to the Cullen's. Each of them talked between each other with superior snickers, and mischievous looks towards any passing students. You could just tell they were a rowdy bunch, but they also thought more highly of themselves then the others; judging by their smug expressions.

"The one with the short brown hair is Katie; she is with Erik; the guy with the short dirty blonde hair. And the girl with the red curly hair is Anna; she is with Josh; the big guy with the blonde hair. The only single guys are the boy with the black hair, that's Quinn, and the other guy with the blonde hair that's Daniel." Jessica said letting her eyes land on Quinn.

Her expression became almost heated as she watched Quinn, as if one look from him would reduce her to a puddle.

I bit my lip to not comment, not wanting her to draw any conclusions from me. But I couldn't ignore the fact that Quinn did seem irresistibly attractive. A dark rush rolled down my spine as I took in his sharp perfect features and mysterious shadow that loomed in his golden eyes.

So Quinn was single? This thought alone relieved me in a way that I didn't understand.

"They are the trouble makers; they're bad, but kind of cool, and fun." Jess explained.

I nodded, and looked back to the Cullen table to Edward.

What a gorgeous name, fit for an angel like him, but then I found myself looking over to Quinn.

He was just as gorgeous, he had a thing about he that screamed bad boy, and I kind of liked it.

It was like looking at opposites, Edward the pure sweet, angel, and Quinn, the cool, bad boy devil.

But I could no longer look at them now, for the bell rung, and everyone was getting up.

I quickly got up, keeping my eyes to the ground as I exited the lunch room. I walked with Angela and Mike to my next class, they both seemed nice, and more than willing to help me out if need be, which I appreciated.

But I was taken by surprise as I saw Quinn walk right up at us all blocking our way into our classroom.

"Well hello Isabella." He said his voice was like a wave of dark velvet, and his smile made shivers roll down my spine.

"Umm, Bella." I corrected with a weak smile, my heart beating quickly in my chest, as my face went red.

"Bella, I'm Quinn Parker, it was so nice meeting you." He said holding his hand out towards me with a graceful movement.

I shook it gently and almost melted at how smooth and cool his hand felt.

When I let his hand go he seemed to be confused, and frustrated with something. His eye brows pulled together with a thoughtful look before opening the door for us all to enter.

I walked into the class room Angela and Mike following behind, both sharing the same look of shock.

"Wow, I didn't think he talked to anyone apart from his family," I heard Mike whisper to Angela as we entered the class room.

Slowly I made my way to the teacher's desk, rolling around his thought in my head for just a minute.

So Quinn must not talk with many others, this only proved that the Parker's kept to only themselves, but I'm just not sure if it's for the same reason as the Cullen's.

Suddenly I noticed that Edward was in this class, also Quinn, and they were sitting almost beside each other.

The seat right in the middle of them seemed to be the only empty seat.

I didn't know if this was good or bad, but what I did know was that this would have to be one of the most interesting classes I'm going to have.

"Go ahead and take your seat Miss Swan," The teacher said without looking at me, and slowly handing me a thick biology book.

I nodded, and turned, heading back to my seat, letting my eyes dance between the two gold eyed mysterious.

Quinn winked at me as I walked back to them.

I blushed at that, and noticed Edward shot him a murderous glare, that he sent right back.

They really must hate each other; I wished I knew why that was though.

When I took my seat I noticed Edward tense up a little, but he turned to me with a mind-blowing smile that had me in a daze.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, your Bella." He said extending his hand.

"Hi." I said taking his hand, and shuddering at the sparks that flew down my arm.

When I pulled away I was so confused that I hadn't noticed at Quinn had shifted his seat closer to mind, and was watching me closely.

I turned to him shyly.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He shrugged.

My heart raced at that, and my blush spread at his words.

I swore I thought I heard a low noise from Edward at that, but I was still trying to breath.

"Thanks." I said, still surprised at how direct he was.

Quinn nodded seriously, and continued to watch me.

Edward was now staring at me to, and I could tell by his eyes that he was focusing very hard on something.

I raised a brow at him.

He just smiled warmly at me, and turned to the teacher who had just begun class.

"Alright, pare up in three, and get to work." Mr. Banner said after his lecture.

I turned to Quinn first; he seemed like the guy that wouldn't be too shy to ask me anything.

"Want to be my partner?" I asked hopeful.

His golden eyes sparkled with an emotion, but he quickly scooted closer to me.

"Sure, this stuff is easy." He said with victory.

I then turned to Edward who was glaring daggers at Quinn.

"How about you, will you work with me?" I asked.

Edward hesitated as he glanced at Quinn.

"Sure." He reluctantly, and kept his eyes on Quinn as we both moved to his table to work together.

This was going to be interesting.

Please leave me a review! Let me know what you think about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov**

Well it started out quiet, but after about five minutes they began to show me how much they really hated each other.

"Slow down, I can't write down answers that fast." Quinn growled at Edward as he tried looking at his paper.

"Keep up, and stop hogging the microscope." Edward hissed back, and tried getting it from him.

Quinn glared at him, and pulled the microscope away from him in a speed that I didn't know was possible; not letting Edward have it.

It was like watching two little kids, it was actually really funny, but I stayed quiet as I watched them.

"I'm not freaking done with it." Quinn snarled with a dark look at Edward.

Edward's eyes appeared to go darker as he clenched his teeth together with a menacing look, a noise bubbling from his chest.

It was a strange sound, so full of hatred it gave me chills, but when I heard Quinn's back the chills increased, until I was shivering.

"Can I have a turn with the microscope?" I asked hopeful.

Quinn smiled at me, totally forgetting Edward at the moment, and he slide it to me.

"Sure." He said nicely.

"Thank you." I said amused, and then I looked at Edward.

"And Edward, please write a little slower I can't really keep up," I said, and in all honestly I actually couldn't.

He smiled at me amused. "Sure."

See now was that so hard?

Hopefully they would get the hint, and try acting a bit more civil with each other.

But within ten minutes, things began to get heated again.

"Would you mind to stop staring at me?" Edward snapped.

Quinn snorted.

"I'm not looking at you dead head; I was looking at that poster behind your bush head." Quinn growled.

"At least I didn't dump tons of black ink through my hair." Edward snapped.

Quinn ran his hands through his hair, and at that moment I wanted to do that to, it looked so soft.

"This is all real." Quinn said smugly at Edward.

"Oh wow, I can't even tell you how much I don't care." Edward sneered, and went back to work.

I was very curious as to why these two hated each other so much, the Parkers, and the Cullen's.

They both had golden eyes, unbelievably gorgeous, when they are mad their eyes seem to change to black, people's eyes don't change color.

It was for sure they were different, and I am going to find out why they hate each other so much.

When we finished our work after a few more fights I went back to my desk, and thought about all the reasons to get two groups of people this mad at each other, it could be anything.

But before I could continue my thoughts Quinn was over at me table, sitting on top of it.

"Hey Bell,"

He gave me a nick name, cute!

"Hi Quinn,"

At that moment Edward was over to sitting beside me with a grin.

"Hello Bella" He said sweetly.

"Hey Edward." I said amused.

Quinn and Edward looked at each other in annoyance, and Edward rolled his eyes before looking back to me.

"So Bella, why did you move here?" Edward asked.

I was I little shocked at his directness, like his was demanding this.

"That so like a Cullen, demanding every question they ask, Bella doesn't deserve to be talked to like that." Quinn hissed at Edward.

I noticed the panic in his eyes, but the annoyance covered it up a little.

"I didn't mean to sound rude I just want to know more about her." Edward snapped back.

"Its fine Edward, it's not like I would cry if you demanded anything from me, I'll either tell you, or tell you it's none of your business." I shrugged.

Quinn grinned at that in approval.

"So will you tell me?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Of course." I grinned, and then went on to tell my story. **(Same as Twilight)**

They both asked me a few questions, even there questions were totally opposite.

Edward mainly asked me about my mother, and Phil, while Quinn asked about Phoenix, and me.

So when the bell rung they both walked me out.

Quinn pulled a piece of my hair.

"See you later Bell." He said and turned away.

"Bye." I said turning red at his light pull.

Edward glared at him as he walked away, but then he turned to me.

"Good bye Bella." Edward nodded, and walked after Quinn.

I prayed that they wouldn't start any fights, but I quickly walked to my gym class, still trying to calm myself down with everything.

I really think I'm going to like Forks.

**Quinn's pov**

I grinned as I held on to a piece of Bella's hair, and I slipped it into my folder.

Bella. Bella. Bella. So beautiful, pure, an angel, the opposite of me in every way to humans, I want so much to get to know her.

But I knew better, this couldn't love I'm feeling, not real love, I just met her, plus the Voultri would be less then enthused that I am infatuating with a human.

But I can't help myself; one thing though is that when I touched her hand I couldn't read her thoughts at all.

This confused me, but I shoved the thought away as I saw Edward marching up to me.

When he was right in front of me I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Stay away from Bella." Edward said looking highly pissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks, then you can have her all to yourself, I don't think so buddy, if you want her you're going to have to fight for her." I said without thinking.

What was I saying Bella doesn't belong to me, I can't be in love with that human; it's unthinkable.

"That's right she doesn't belong to you, and you better hope you aren't in love." Edward hissed.

"Why do you care who I like, and who belongs to who?" I asked in a snarl.

Edward hesitated at that, and looked almost embarrassed.

"That's none of your business." He said quickly and glared at me.

"You can't read her mind can you?" I asked letting a growl fall off my lips.

Edward fumed at this.

"Don't tell me you can?"

"Calm down dead head I can't either, I'm going to ask Gale about it when I get home." I said narrowing me eyes at him.

Edward growled at the name.

"And I was going to tell Carlisle." Edward hissed.

Venom filled my mouth at that, and I had the urge to just spit it at him, but I held back, and snarled at him.

"Good for you." I said looking away from him.

"I saw what you did to Bella." Edward said glaring daggers at me.

I chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, her hair is quite soft." I said smugly.

I almost laughed at the jealous burning in Edward's eyes.

"Never touch her like that again." Edward hissed, now seeming more jealous than angry.

"Sorry Eddie-Freddie, I think your forgetting I am the Parker, you are the Cullen, we don't listen to a thing you say, and you do the same for us, now bye I'm late for French." I said walking away from him.

Edward swore at me in French, and I turned around and flicked him off, before he turned his back and walked away.

**Edward's pov**

What is wrong with me, I can't even attempt to stop thinking about Bella.

She was so different from the other girls; she was so pure, so good, beautiful, kind, charming; I could go on forever.

But I can't let myself get too friendly with her, we could never be together, nor should I wish we could.

I just met her today, so no; she's just a friend nothing more.

At the end of the day I met up with my family.

"Hey Edward," Alice said bouncing over to me with Jasper right behind her.

"Hi Alice," I nodded, and then a loud bam got all of our attention.

I watching in annoyance as Erik, and Daniel Parker hit people with rubber bands with guns they had made.

I felt a few of them break on me, and the others but we couldn't even feel then.

Anna and Katie walked behind them laughing at all the kids the bands hit.

Josh and Quinn also had guns, and were hitting people right and left with evil smiles.

But when Josh aimed one for Bella Quinn smacked the gun out of his hands, and was up in his face.

"Don't hit Bella." He hissed, and then he turned to look at me.

I glared at him, gritting my teeth together in frustration.

"Alright, sorry wow, calm down." Josh said rolling his eyes, and then aimed a shot at Bella's friend Jessica.

Quinn nodded, and threw a few shots at me before walking with his family to their Hummer.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as the teachers came out too late to see the Hummer flying out of the parking lot.

They almost never get caught, only when they wanted to.

Emmett looked over to me curiously.

"Quinn seemed to really be mad, did you do something?" He asked as we all went to my Volvo.

"No, he's just an idiot like the rest of them." I said harshly, and took the front seat.

All the others shrugged, and got in without a word.

"But you have to admit that Anna got style." Alice said reluctantly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What's so stylish about moronic attitude?" Rose muttered, seeming to lack interest.

I slowly began to pull out of the school parking lot, keeping my eyes in front of me, not wanting to somehow make eye contact with Bella.

"Anna, she is one that can change the weather isn't she." Jasper asked with a raised brow.

Alice nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I mean I could do that to, it wouldn't be that hard,"

"We know you could Alice," Jasper spoke with a smile, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Josh isn't that bad, he's pretty good at football." Emmett admitted.

Jasper threw a look at him at that, and shook his head. "He cheats Emmett; of course he would seem to be good; he was completely cheating that whole game."

"Oh that's right, he can control the elements, that's probably why he had such an easy time getting everyone down." Emmett said shaking his head. "Which just means I'm still undefeated,"

"Yes, I thought Aro would have tried getting him for sure," Alice murmured.

"He's too obnoxious to want to keep around, but Katie is the worst out of all of them." Rose sneered.

Alice shared the look with Rose, her nose wrinkling up into a frown on her face.

"I couldn't agree more,"

"She don't seem that bad, she don't talk like the rest of them, no surprise there, and her power is pretty much basic, moving objects with her mind." Jasper spoke, sending out waves of calm towards Alice and Rose both.

"Yeah, and she's a little snobby bitch." Rose growled lowly, but seemed to be slowly calming down.

In actual words Katie is prettier than Rose, which meant Rose despised Katie.

"I guess the only Parker that we don't really have a problem with would have to be Quinn, he don't seem to do much of anything towards us at least,"

"He is just another mini Aro?" Rose muttered.

"He acts nothing like Aro babe, just saying," Emmett said with a snicker.

"I meant his power," She said with narrowed eyes at him.

"Oh, he got the reading thoughts on touch thing,"

"Yes, and he is the biggest waste of space on the face of the Earth," I growled, my hands clenching the wheel tightly as I tried to let myself relax.

Jasper flinched at my feelings, and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I agree, Quinn isn't the Parker that we all can stand, I think the only Parker with half a brain is probably Daniel the human food eater." Rose said simply.

"You only think that because he is the only Parker that thinks your beautiful, and powerful." I said in a glare.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at that, but didn't comment out loud.

_That punk better what out! _Emmett thought furiously.

So basically we all hate the Parkers in our own special way.

**Please Review? Let me know what you think about the Parkers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's pov**

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Why did she have to invade my every thought, no matter what she was there, floating around in my head. It was beginning to drive me crazy. Why did she have to be so different?

Luckily when we got home I would be able to talk with Gale; that would get my thoughts off Bella.

"You ok, your pretty quiet, more so than usual," Katie said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me.

I rolled my eyes looking towards her. "I'm thinking, maybe you should try that some time,"

Katie growled lowly, her hands clenching into fists as she watched me.

Erik quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulder locking her into place at his side, restraining her from any movement.

"Hey hey you two, no bickering," He spoke looking between our dark looks.

"He started it," Katie said turning her head away to look out the window.

I looked away as well, crossing my arms, and grumbling under my breath.

Sometimes I just couldn't stand my family, they are great, and I can trust them with my life, but they were just annoying at times, but I usually don't have a problem with any of them, just Katie.

For the rest of the way home, it was quiet, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to talk any farther; I just wanted to get to Gale.

When Josh parked the Hummer I was the first one out, and I ran to Gale's study.

I knocked on the door lightly and anxiously awaited for him to open the door.

"Come in Quinn." A voice said on the other side of the door.

It still surprised me that he always knew if it was me or not.

I walked in, and closed the door to give us some privacy.

"What can I do for you Quinn?" Gale asked running his hands through his blonde curls.

"There is this girl at school…" I trailed off.

Gale's eyes widened.

"Do you need to go hunt?" He asked concerned.

"Oh no nothing like that, it's just that, I touched her hand, and I couldn't read her thoughts at all." I said frowning back at the thought.

Gale looked interested at that.

"Like she was shielding her thoughts?" Gale asked curiously.

I nodded, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Wow, I've never heard of a human to be able to do that, she must be very powerful, I bet the Volturi would love to have her changed." Gale said thinking deeply.

I snarled in fury at that.

He looked at me shocked, and raised a hand in peace.

"I wasn't suggesting that we would do anything son, calm down." Gale said now looking confused.

I sighed.

"I know, I know, it's just something about this girl that's different, she's so pure, good, like some kind of angel." I said smiling at the image of her as she reentered my thoughts.

Quickly I shook the thought away, and kept my face serious as I watched Gale.

"It sounds like you took a fancy to her" Gale said with a sly smile.

I blinked twice, and shook my head, immediately denying it.

"Not at chance, she just isn't like the other humans in the school, it's bizarre," I spoke roughly.

"I'm sure there must be some nice human girls at the school,"

"Well… none like her Gale, I don't know ok, just listen, I don't think she is the safest human for us to be around, I mean, we won't be able to tell what she is thinking, if she became suspicious of us, we would be in great danger?"

"Yes, I agree, is it that you would like to just make sure the family stays away from her, or that we should move?"

At his words a pain stabbed through my chest, almost bringing me to my knees. It coursed inside me like a bone breaking rush of heat inside my entire body.

"No, we aren't leaving again," I forced out between my teeth.

Gale stared at me now, his eyes serious as he looked at my expression, reading it carefully before speaking.

"You have grown fond of her haven't you," He spoke lowly.

Before answering that I paused, thinking about this.

It would be easy to fall in love with a girl like Bella, so it wasn't that hard to believe, this thought filled me with a pain, but at the same time made my stomach tie up in a tight knot.

"I guess, in a way…" I admitted, looking away from him, glaring at the wall.

What was I admitting to, I couldn't care about her, I just met her today, and yes she was different, but that didn't mean I liked her. I barely knew her, all that I knew about her was her name, and how she was so different.

And then there was how she physically made me feel… she confused me, and I could never stop thinking about her…

"You know, this could be very dangerous son?"

I sighed, and nodded, running my hand through my hair.

"I know Gale, but… I don't know why, but… I kind of want to be around her… just as a friend you know…"

"She is human, are you sure she is worth this risk to the family?" Gale spoke gently.

This pinched at me, anger boiling in me at her words, but I swallowed back the venom filling in my mouth, holding back a growl.

"I want her in my life," I stated, and with that my eyes widened in shock that I had said this out loud.

Gale shared the look, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as he stared at me.

I didn't comment, I just looked down, coming into terms that what I had said was actually how I felt.

"I understand… if you would like her around in your life, then who am I to stand in the way of that, I have always wanting to see you happily with someone." Gale said with a smile.

"It's not like that Gale… I don't _love _her," I spit out. "Do you think that… if Bella wants to… be around us, you could change her, to be a part of the family?"

Gale paused, reading my expression once more, before coming over to my side.

"Of course." Gale nodded. "Just remember to be careful, remember Bella has a family of her own, and we don't know how she will react to finding out about vampires; so take it slow."

"I know, I'm not even sure if I want her in the family, it was just a thought… if I actually did end up caring about her…then I would want her around… if that's what she would want."

"Be careful son," Gale said watching me with a slight smile.

Than it thought came to me, and I erupted in furious growls.

"Quinn what is it?"

"_Edward_." I hissed.

Gale narrowed his eyes at the name and hatred filled his eyes, but not that much.

"A Cullen; what about him?" Gale asked tensely.

"He has a thing for Bella; I won't let him steal her." I growled giving Gale's desk a punch, and it crumbled to the ground.

Just as I did that I realized what I had said, and wanting to hit myself.

Bella wasn't mine, she didn't belong to me, and I didn't want her, I just didn't want the Cullen's around her, especially Edward.

Gale sighed. "Tabitha just got me that desk."

"Sorry." I groaned, and leaned against the door.

"It's fine; if you see Edward as a threat, you should warn him that you care about Bella, and will do what it takes to keep her from harm's way" Gale said picking his book out of the broken pieces of his desk.

"I mean, you know the Cullen's, they will either drive her off, or try leaving, but that Edward, I can tell he finds Bella interesting to,"

Gale frowned, "Indeed, you think he will want Bella to join the Cullen's?"

"Yeah probably, so it's safer for me to get close to her, and if she is interested in a life with vampires, she can be a part of this family, we don't need another Cullen to worry about,"

"Then I wish you luck son, if she is to gain feelings for anyone, I hope it will be towards you," Gale spoke with a small smile.

I didn't know if I wanted that to happen or not, Bella deserved so much more then I could offer, with me being a vampire and her a human I was more of threat than anything to her.

And more importantly I was still unsure if I even did have any feelings towards her, this could just simply be a infatuation, that will end once I get bored.

I nodded to Gale, and opened the door already expecting the others to be there listening, and I snorted when I saw them.

"So you want Bella to be a part of the family." Anna beamed bouncing in place, and hugging me.

I pushed her off me with a look of embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up little troll." I said rolling my eyes, trying to hide my growing discomfort.

Anna hissed at that name giving my shoulder a punch.

I knew she hated it when people called her that, but we couldn't help it her big wide eyes just reminded you of troll eyes.

"Well at least you picked a hot one; she seems to have the game." Josh said with a goofy grin.

I glared at him for referring to Bella as the 'hot one'.

Anna gave him a frown, crossing her arms across her chest, but like always just Josh wrapping an arm around her waist, and bringing her close she went calm in seconds.

"I don't know Quinn, isn't it kind of, you know dangerous to be around a human like that, what if you lost control, or the Volturi find out?" Katie asked with a glare.

I sighed.

"As soon as I get closer to Bella, and find out if she is interested in becoming a part of the family, I'm getting Gale to turn her." I said struggling to glare at her.

"And what if she doesn't want to be a in the family after she finds out we are vampires, then goes around telling the world about us," Katie said with a growl rolling off her lips as she locked her dark eyes on me.

"She won't, she isn't like that, and if she doesn't then… she will just be a friend, and keep the secret, I'm almost positive we can trust her," I said biting back a growl of my own.

"But why do you want her in the family at all Quinn?" Daniel spoke up, looking confused, and annoyed.

This was the tough part to explain, because I didn't know myself.

"I'm not sure if I want that yet, I just want to get closer to her, and if things go good, then I'll invite her to join, if not then I won't mention a word to her about vampires again."

"Well why even give this a thought; you never wanted this from a human before, why is she different?" Katie demanded.

"Because… she is just different ok," I growled, and turned my back on my family, wanting to escape to my room so I could think.

"You got a crush don't you," Josh snickered, sounding smug.

I turned to glare at him. "No, I don't, just mind your own business, when I figure things out I'll let you know,"

"Quinn, its ok to fall in love with a human," Anna smiled at me warmly.

"I didn't," I snapped quickly.

"Yeah sure Quinn," Erik snickered, shaking his head at me.

"Oh gosh this will be so fun to get a new girl part of this family, won't it Katie?" Anna beamed bouncing in her place once again.

Katie seemed passive towards the idea, but didn't comment, turning away to flip her hair out of her face. "No,"

Erik rubbed Katie's back, kissing the top of her head. "Relax babe, now you don't gotta be off shopping with Anna all the time, you will have Bella just take your place," He offered.

"Good, it will be a pleasure to shop with her when she gets turned." Anna chimed.

Katie grumbled, turning away in an attempt to ignore everyone.

I rolled my eyes at her, crossing my arms across my chest as I listened to my siblings, barely caring about anything they were saying, Bella was the only thing I could focus on.

"Oh yeah I can't wait!" Anna beamed as she hugged herself to Josh.

"She is really hot Quinn, your pretty lucky if I do say so myself." Erik said grinned at me.

Katie and I glared at him.

"Just remember who you're married to." Katie snapped at him.

Erik was quickly pushing her against the wall in kissing her wildly.

We all left the room quickly.

This was very common in my family, any couple would be against the wall, it was just how they all were, expect of course Gale, and Tabitha. They had enough sense to not make it a show.

Daniel looked at me in annoyance.

"Good luck competing with Cullen, that's all I can say." Daniel said and walked up stairs to his room without another word.

It was obvious that he didn't like that he was now the only one that wasn't really interested in anyone.

I growled at the reminder of my completion.

If that dead head thought that I was going to give up easily he got another thing coming.

"What do you think Brooke, and Zane will think when they get here?" Anna asked with a slightly concerned look.

I didn't know what they would think, and frankly I didn't care, I know what I was doing, and I knew how I felt.

I might have just met Bella, and I was still getting a handle on my feelings, but I knew that there was something different about Bella, and I knew that I cared about her a lot.

If this wasn't love, and I wasn't completely sure it was, it didn't matter, I would still want to get closer with her.

**Edward's pov**

"So you can't hear her thoughts at all?" Carlisle asked shocked.

I shook my head bitterly.

"Not a thing." I said feeling annoyed.

"Interesting, I've never thought that a human was capable of such a thing." Carlisle said.

I shrugged, and ran my hands through my hair nervously.

"Is there something else Edward?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, umm…I think she's pretty different than other human girls." I admitted, and as the image of her floated in my mind in warmed my insides and tied them in knots.

Carlisle looked surprised again, and smiled at me.

"That's great Edward; do you think she's your mate?" He asked hopeful.

"No, not at all but there is one problem; well actually a few." I lied, my heart sinking as I began to think.

"What?" Carlisle frowned.

"I do find her interesting, more so than I should, and Quinn… he does as well, I think he may be harboring feelings for her,"

Jealousy bubbled in me at this thought. I didn't know why I felt this way, it wasn't like I cared about Bella and Quinn being together, but it was just… not going to happen. I wouldn't let it happen, I couldn't.

I couldn't explain why, but I couldn't stand the thought.

Carlisle looked me pained when he heard that name which only made my hatred for him stronger.

"Did you think of any possible way to fix things?"

"Well keeping Bella away from Quinn, would be for the best, he might give away our secret, she seems very observant, so it would just be for the best if I lead her away from him, and away from the secret,"

Carlisle nodded seriously.

"Well yes that makes sense, just remember Edward, if Quinn does care for Bella, it's not your place to get in the middle of that, that changes things… unless of course you have feelings for her as well, in that case, don't give up on her son,"

I cringed at his words, and backed away slightly, not wanting to think such things, but knowing sooner or later I would have to deal with what I felt.

"I don't have feelings for her, but I do care about her safety, and the safety of this family," I said, this is what I should say, this is what I truly should feel, but I wasn't so sure that I did.

"Alright Edward, then it sounds like you have things under control, please be careful,"

"Alright, thanks for hearing my out Carlisle, I appreciate it." I said and walked out of his study.

Alice pounced on me now.

"Oh Edward, you and Bella would make the cutest couple!" Alice squealed.

I glared at that, and gently pulled her off me.

"I'm not interested in her Alice, she is human and a huge threat to this family, I can't hear her thoughts, and on top of that, Quinn believes he would like to be around Bella,"

Alice nodded serious.

"But Edward you do care, well at least you are going to care,"

I shook my head stubbornly. "Never,"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "You'll see,"

And with that she went bounding off, heading out the door.

Pinching the bridge of my I turned, walking my way up the stairs.

I didn't want to think any longer, I would just continue seeing Bella in my mind, hearing her voice, feeling her closeness, but knowing she isn't there, knowing she is human, and hating that I couldn't be human as well.

I sighed, slowly walking up and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Do I have feelings for a human? No I couldn't, I shouldn't, and no matter what I'd make it my mission to never, or let Quinn. She doesn't deserve to live a kind of life like this. And if I let her around Quinn… something could happen, and she would be doomed in this life forever.

I didn't want that, and I'd be damned if I'm going to let it happen.

**B's pov**

After I cleaned up dinner I took my shower, and hopped into bed.

I had a lot to think about, mainly about Edward and Quinn.

They were both such amazing guys, both beautiful, but opposite in their own way.

But why did I have to think about them so often, why did they make me feel this way… it was like my heart was going to fly out of my chest in any minute.

Between Quinn, and Edward I didn't know which one was the cause of my feelings to go out of control, they are both so perfect, and no matter who I thought about Quinn, or Edward, it was the same, my stomach would tie up in knots, and my heart would race.

Could I have a crush on them both? No, what was I even talking about; I didn't even have a faintest of a chance with either of them. And why should I even care if I did or not, I don't know them, they don't seem all that friendly or social, why would I want someone like this?

All I knew for sure was that I thought about both of them all the time.

So beautiful, both of them… they were a mystery, and I wanted to solve them.

When I fell asleep my dreams were painted with Edward, and Quinn both, why did something so confusing have to feel so right?

**What do you think about this so far?**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

As I climbed into my truck I sighed as I thought about the Edward, Quinn thing.

I still haven't decided what exactly it was that got my attention towards Edward and Quinn, but I would make it my mission to not let it consume me. Yes they were gorgeous beyond belief, perfect in every way… but there was something off about them. It was just the feeling you get when you are around them, it isn't normal, and then again I could be just reading into this all too much.

I wasn't sure what this day would bring me, but I had to admit, on my ride to school I began to get excited to see Quinn, and Edward, plus today the rain didn't even start yet.

But of course when I made it into the parking lot it was pouring.

I quickly put my hood up, and looked for Quinn or Edward anywhere.

When I saw them I almost laughed.

They were already fighting; Edward was standing by his car, and was yelling across the parking lot to Quinn at his car.

But everyone seemed to just ignore them and walk past, this probably happened often.

All of a sudden they both turned to me, looking like they were about to float over to me, but then a high pitched squealing sound made me look up in fear.

And there I saw a huge van sliding right to me. I put my hands out in a weak attempt to protect myself.

As I waited to be smashed too death I heard yelling, but I didn't feel anything.

I slowly looked up to see Quinn and Edward with both their hands on the van creating large dents in the sides.

I gasped, and slid to the ground in awe.

They both turned to me, and Quinn was by my side in seconds.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked looking me over.

Edward also came looking just as worried.

"I'm fine; I think I just hit my head a little." I said trying to stand up.

Edward's hand gently went to my head, and felt around.

I winced at the slight pain this caused.

"Get your disgusting claws off Bella." Quinn snapped, and wrapped his arm around me, to help me stand.

"I'm the one that has the doctor skills here, she isn't an animal." Edward hissed back.

"What do you mean?" I asked letting all my weight on Quinn.

"_Edward _has the doctor experience; I'm more of a vet I guess you could say." Quinn admitted.

"That's cool." I said holding myself to Quinn, and loving the feelings that I felt this close to him, but then I remembered Edward, and let my other half fall.

Edward got me, and held me tightly in his arms.

Sparks were flying all through my body now, and I sighed.

They both looked at me amused, but then they looked at each other and snarled.

I still didn't understand how they did that, but I had more important questions.

The screaming around me continued, and I could hear the siren already, so I had to ask this quickly.

"How did you two get over to me so fast?" I asked looking at each of them.

They tensed.

"Umm…well you see, me, I've been a track star all my life, I'm the fastest I know, and I was already on my way to come say hi to you." Quinn said quickly, his eyes darting from my face to Edward's darkly.

I looked at Edward waiting for an explanation.

"I was chasing after him because I know how annoying he can be, and was making sure that he didn't bother you too much." Edward said after a pause.

I nodded accepting their lies for the moment.

"And how did you stop the van?"

But at that moment they were people trying to remove the van.

"We'll explain later, you need to go get checked out." Quinn said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Fine, but I won't forget to ask you." I warned, and they looked even tenser then before.

I was quickly strapped to a stretcher, and both Edward and Quinn followed after me.

Charlie was frantic, but I told him everything was fine.

When I got loaded into the ambulance Quinn hopped in, and Edward.

Quinn sat down by me, and Edward went to sit in the front.

"Everything is going to be fine." Quinn spoke, his fingers at first stroking the top of my hand, as cold as ice, making shivers roll down my spine, before squeezing my hand and letting it go.

I nodded, my heart beating hard in my chest, glad that he had come to soothe me, because after all that, I was a little frazzled.

Quinn watched me closely, and asked me a few more questions about myself to get my mind of things as the doctors took blood.

His eyes shifted to the blood every few minutes with a look of being in pain, but would look back at me, and seemed fine again.

Maybe he got sick from blood like I did.

Once I was wheeled into the hospital Edward followed me, but Quinn was told to wait into the waiting room.

He was furious by this, and Edward seemed smug.

He smiled down at me, and gave my hand a pat.

"It helps to have a father as a doctor." Edward said with a smile.

That would explain how he was allowed to follow me into my room.

Edward slowly checked me over, as if he was the doctor, and then he looked at me.

"I'm going to put you asleep for a while so the doctor can just start working, is that ok with you Bella?" Edward asked pulling out a needle.

I gulped as I saw it.

"It's alright Bella, just a small needle." Edward said gently.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and nodded.

I felt Edward take my arm, and I could have sworn I felt his lips on it for a second; there was a pinch of pain.

I looked up when the pain was slightly over.

Edward smiled as he took the needle out.

"See was that so bad?"

I shook my head no, and just continued to watch him until I began to feel tired.

"Pleasant dreams Bella." Edward had whispered before everything went blank.

When I woke up Quinn was staring at me with worried eyes, and he gasped as he saw me.

"She' awake."

I smiled at him.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?" He asked looking me over.

"A little sore but I won't die." I grinned.

A flash of pain seemed to enter his eyes for a moment as he looked back at me, but in seconds it went away.

"Good, that van could have killed you." Quinn said seriously.

"Good thing you and Edward got to me so fast; which reminds me you have some explaining about that." I pointed out, but at that Edward walked in with the man that must be my doctor.

My jaw dropped when I saw him, and Edward chuckled at that, but I noticed Quinn's tense eyes, as he walked a little farther away from them.

"Hello Isabella, I am Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle." The doctor said walking over to me at the same time looking me over.

"Nice to meet you Carlisle," I nodded, and Edward grinned at that. "He's your dad?" I asked looking at Edward.

Edward nodded, and Quinn let out a hiss at that.

Carlisle seemed to hear, but ignored it, and continued to look me over.

"I called Gale to come, and check her over to." Quinn said in a cold voice.

Carlisle flinched at the name, and glanced to Edward, then to me.

"Fine, I'll just do this quick then." He spoke with an undertone that made me wonder.

"Does anything hurt?" Carlisle asked running his hands over the place I was hit.

I winced a little at the small pain.

Quinn was by my side in seconds glaring at Carlisle.

"What did you do?" He hissed.

I was so confused; Carlisle seemed like a great guy.

"Calm down, it's just a little sore there." I said patting his arm.

He relaxed at me touch to my surprise, and Edward was now glaring at Quinn.

"You can take some medicine for the pain other than that you should be fine." Carlisle said seriously, and I could tell he wanted out of this room as soon as possible.

"Alright thank you Carlisle."

He nodded, and was out of the room in seconds.

Edward came to my side and was looking me over as well.

"I'm fine really."

"Really?" A voice said getting my attention, and there walked in another doctor.

He almost looked exactly like Carlisle, as if they were twins.

"Hello Bella, I'm Gale." He said walking over to me and Edward quickly was out of the way, and glaring daggers at Gale.

"Wow, you look like Carlisle." I said confused.

Gale tensed, and looked almost furious at that, but then he was calm, and smiling at me, but I could tell it took a lot to put it there.

"That's because Carlisle and I are brothers." Gale said looking me over.

I did know that, that means Quinn, and Edward were cousins.

This thought shocked me, but it was funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

All three of them looked confused at me.

"So that means you two are related?" I asked laughing.

Edward and Quinn glared at each other.

"Unfortunately." Edward said.

Gale narrowed his eyes at that, but continued to look me over, not even attempting a glance at Edward.

"Well I may only be a vet, but I did take a few classes on the medical field, and I say you're going to be fine, you might get a head ache for a few days, but some medicine will be fine." Gale spoke with a polite nod to me.

"Can I go back to school than?" I asked hopeful.

Gale hesitated, and flashed a look at Quinn.

"I think it would be best for you to take the day off, you can go tomorrow though."

I nodded, knowing that this would happen.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella." Gale said shaking my hand.

"You to Gale." I said with a smile.

Gale nodded, and walked out of the room gracefully.

"Charlie is waiting for you." Edward said as he helped me out of the bed.

Quinn was blocking my way now.

Which I was thankful for, I still needed my answer.

"Ok, but you still need to tell me how you stopped the van."

Quinn bit his lip, and Edward tensed.

"I had an adrenalin rush." Quinn shrugged.

Edward nodded in agreement.

I decided that this was the best answer I would get out of them, but I would find out what they were, because there is no way a human could do that.

"I'll buy that for now." I said and walked out of the doors.

Quinn and Edward followed after me in shocked, but as I got to Charlie they seemed to almost disappear.

Differently not human.

**Quinn's pov**

"Nice, an adrenalin rush, she'll believe that." Edward snapped.

"You just watch yourself, I won't have you, _Carlisle_, or anyone interfering with Bella" I said as I walked out of the doors of the hospital a dark look towards the roach.

"I'm aware of your lack of respect towards my family, but you at least must care about your family, you are putting them in danger" Edward said glaring at me fully.

I rolled my eyes.

"You sure like putting your nose in other people's business, you listen and you listen close, my family isn't like yours, we have complete control over ourselves, Bella isn't in danger of my family, now yours on the other hand I would worry about."

Edward was now gritting his teeth together.

"My family has just as good control as your family, do you really think that it is worth the risk of hurting Bella?"

"You know what, I have faith in my family, don't you worry your stupid little head, Bella will be nothing but safe, so do yourself a favor and mind your own business," I growled, snapping my head away from him.

I watched as the Cullen's crept over to us, with my siblings walking a few feet away from them. The Cullen's looked about as pissed as you could possibly get, which amused me. Did they really think they were that intimidating?

While on the other hand, my family seemed to be just as chill as always, except for Katie and Daniel of course.

"Nice job little brother, playing superman, that's a good way to woo the girl." Josh said giving me a hi-five with his usual smirk.

"Yes that was good, she doesn't know what we are though right?" Anna asked biting her lip.

"Nope, relax, I handled it,"

"Good, you might just get that human after all." Erik snickered.

I rolled my eyes at him with a glare.

"Not interested," I muttered to myself, clenching my hands into fists, knowing that what I said felt almost false, but not understanding why I felt this way.

"Nice job moron," Katie glared at me, and that was all she said, looking away from me.

Daniel shared the cold look, but kept his eyes on the ground, and his mouth shut.

"Cut him a break kat," Erik smile, hugging Katie to his side, and taking a look to the Cullen's with a smirk. "Listen to those asses,"

At that, and looked over to the Cullen's, my eyes narrowed.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" The blonde bitch yelled.

_Enjoy explaining that. _I thought to myself, knowing that Edward would be able to read my thoughts.

As soon as I had thought this, I was met with Edward's dark glare.

I was so glad I got the cool family, if my family bitched at me like they did to Edward, I would murder them.

"Well come on, we brought your motorcycle so you can ditch with us." Erik said pointing over to where my bike was sitting, just begging for me to get on.

I gave them a smirk and nodded to them walking to my bike.

"HELL YES YOUR GOING BACK TO THAT DAMN SCHOOL!" I heard that blonde scream at Edward.

All of us were now in a fit of laughter.

The Cullen's then glared at us.

"What losers." Katie laughed throwing a smug smile at Rosalie.

She was gritting her teeth together, and snarls were falling off her.

The big guy Emmett had his arms around in seconds.

"Wow, can't control your wife, what a pussy." Josh snickered walking to the Hummer, and all but throwing Anna in.

She giggled and stuck her head out the window.

"Oh and Alice that outfit looked real nice last year." She called out of the window.

Alice looked furious at her, and also a little shocked, and hurt.

Daniel stared at Jasper with a smug smile, and I watched Jasper pretty much went crazy.

Daniel had a skill for sharp mood swings.

And after throwing Jasper a salute he jumped into Hummer.

Jasper looked so angry that I almost started laughing again.

This was just how my family got when they got around the Cullen's a bit too long, their patience had all but disappeared.

I hoped onto my motorcycle now, it growled loudly as it came to life, and after I did a small lap around the Cullen's messing up the two female Cullen's hair badly I followed the Hummer down the road.

The Cullen's were just too easy to annoy.

**Please let me know what you think of this so far. I'll update when I get at least five reviews! So review, review, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's pov**

The next day I felt a lot better, although the pain from my head was still there it was easy to ignore, so I quickly got ready for school.

There was no way that I was going to take a break from school.

Although that was what Charlie was hoping I would do. I couldn't, I wanted to find out what exactly Edward and Quinn was.

Slowly I glanced towards the window noticing that it was beginning to rain lightly. I'm guessing it will be a bit cold today, if it was anything like yesterday, I'll need my parka.

As soon as I had gotten my parka zipped around me I took one more look to the window, and as my eyes landed out into the driveway I felt my jaw drop.

No way…

It was Quinn, standing nonchalantly, a look of intimidation clouding his form, making a knot begin in my stomach. In a flash his eyes peered up, and right to me, a passive look on his face. But I did pick on, on just the hint of a smile on his face.

My heart leaped out of my chest at this, and soon I was rushing to get down there as fast as possible.

As fast as I could I stumbled around my room, picking up my bag, and heading down the stairs, surprisingly not falling as I went down.

What was he doing here?

I had to know.

Finally I made it to my porch, facing Quinn's golden eyes, blushing under his intent look at me.

"Hello Bella," He greeted me simply.

"Hi, umm… not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here?" I said with a timid look at him.

"Well, after that accident yesterday, being the overly concerned father he is; Gale insisted that I make sure you make it to school safely,"

At this my mood was instantly lowered, my eyes sinking to the floor, along with my confidence.

He didn't come because he wanted to be, or because he was concerned for me, it was just to please his father.

My insides now felt as though they were about to break, I couldn't move, not an inch, it hurt no doubt.

I should have known better, it's not like a guy like Quinn would ever care about a girl like me. Not in any lifetime.

"What's wrong Bella," He asked, looking down at me with serious eyes, but just for a moment I swore I had seen a trace of worry lighting his eyes.

I lifted my chin up to look him right in the eyes; which had been a mistake, because as soon as we made contact my heart began to beat so hard it almost hurt.

"I am quite capable to drive myself to school?"

Quinn lifted his brow as he watched me, a smirk touching his lips.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?"

I shrugged, biting my lip as I pulled my eyes away, trying to regain my focus.

"Just let your father no that I appreciate his concern, but I'm fine,"

Quinn now frowned slightly, and nodded, before he leaned forward slightly.

"If you won't ride with me, because you are confident of your abilities, then perhaps, will you ride with me, if I ask?"

My heart warmed at this instantly, and I paused to hold back my smile.

He wanted me to ride with him, this wasn't because he was worried, or to please his father, this was purely because he wanted to.

"I would love to,"

He nodded, and gracefully went to his bike, swinging himself on, and holding his arm out to offer me a helmet.

I really didn't want to wear the helmet. It was big and bulky, very uncomfortable, but there was a good side to it as well. As soon as I had strapped it into place I was rewarded with Quinn's scent.

Now I just needed to get onto the bike. How hard could that be really? Quinn seemed to get on with no trouble what so ever, but he was after all much more graceful then I am.

As soon as I got near the bike I gasped as Quinn reached out, his arm had wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto the back.

I was amazed now.

How had he been able to do that, he couldn't be that strong could he?

As Quinn turned the bike on, it roaring to life from under us, I couldn't help but let a smile slide to my face.

"Hold on," He called out over the noise, and before I could react he went peeling out the driveway with a speed that shocked me.

I quickly put my arms around his waist and held on tightly.

He was going way faster than I was used to but it was such a rush that I didn't really care at the moment. My heart began to beat so fast that it created a pounding in my brain.

He chuckled at me when my hold on him tighten over bumps, but I couldn't help it I know he had to be going 100 mph.

The motorcycle was so loud that when we got into the parking lot at school all eyes were on us in awe, and shock.

He slowed down a little as we entered, and I looked in shock as Emmett and Jasper had to hold Edward back as we pasted him.

He was hissing, throwing death glares, and yelling at Quinn as we parked.

Quinn helped me off carefully, and then got off himself.

"Thanks for the ride that was fun." I grinned handing him back the helmet.

Quinn nodded with a calm look to me.

"Any time you want a ride, feel free to let me know,"

I was about to reply, when I watched as a very anger looking Edward came over, glaring between the two of us.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward demanded.

I was expecting to this be directed to Quinn, but Edward was glaring at me looking like he was ready to hurt someone, so I took a nervous step behind Quinn.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at Edward, giving him a dangerous look that sent shivers up my spine.

"You watch your mouth Cullen," he warned.

Edward seemed to fume, gritting his teeth as he tried to get a handle on himself.

"I'm sorry Bella; I just kind of have temper issues." Edward said once he looked semi calm

"Quinn gave me a ride to school, it was fun." I said simply.

Edward threw a glare at Quinn, then me to my surprise.

"What would happen if you would have wrecked and got hurt?" Edward asked.

He was just worried about my safety.

"I trust that Quinn would just wreck with me on it." I said confidentially.

Edward fumed at that, but this time I was relieved that it wasn't pointed to me, but to Quinn.

"Don't ever put Bella in danger like that again, I'll kill you." Edward said glaring daggers at Quinn.

He rolled his eyes.

"She needs to have a little fun in life, and don't try to shove her into your little bubble she has a life, and I'm going to show her how to live it." Quinn said smugly.

I kind of thought that was romantic in Quinn's own words, but it did kind of bother me that he didn't seem to care that much for my safety.

"But what if we did wreck?" I asked turning to him.

He looked at me shocked, and Edward grinned.

"Well I'd keep you safe obviously." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

And I believed him, he could stop a van coming at me, so I was pretty sure that he would be able to do something if we had wrecked.

I nodded at that, and since Quinn wasn't in my same class first period, I had to say bye.

"See you late Quinn." I said nicely.

Quinn pouted.

"Umm bye Bell." He said disappointed, but Edward beamed.

"May I walk you to class Bella?" Edward asked politely holding his arm out.

I blushed at his crooked smile, and shyly took hold of his arm.

"Sure I guess so." I stuttered, and gasped as he had us swiftly away from Quinn, and heading to my class.

When he stopped at my class I looked at him curiously.

"How did you know this was my first class?" I asked.

Edward's eyes widened.

"I noticed you walking into it one day." Edward said smoothly, and ran his hands through his bronze curls.

Oh I was kind of hoping that he actually was stalking me, which was something that I knew was supposed to be something I didn't want, but I couldn't it.

Edward took a big breath looking conflicted, and his hand went out to me hesitantly, and his hand went to my cheek that immediately warmed under his touch.

It only lasted for a second, but his touch lingered, and he was walking down the hall quickly.

I yearned for that touch again.

Well at first Quinn was ahead, but after that Edward leveled them off again.

This is so confusing, first Quinn jumps forward giving me a ride here in his motorcycle, and everything, but it only takes a touch from Edward for a second to make them even.

Of course that kind of touch was way more intimate then a ride, I'm sure if Quinn would have done the same thing he would be right back on top.

To confusing, I need to thing for a while before I go completely insane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's pov**

When lunch time finally came around I was struggling to hide my excitement of seeing Quinn, and Edward again, even Jessica seemed to notice over her chatting.

But to my utter disappointment, when we both got into the lunch room, I noticed at the Cullen table, Edward wasn't there, and at the Parker table, Quinn wasn't there.

My heart sank, and sadness filled me so intensely that I actually thought about turning around and walking back out. I had been looking forward so much to seeing them again. My two favorite people gone, not there at all, what would I do for the rest of the day?

"I wonder why Edward and Quinn are sitting with each other; they hate each other; that makes no sense." Jessica wondered, bringing my attention back to her.

Hope and happiness filled me at her words, and I quickly looked up to where she was looking to. And there they were, looking as gorgeous as ever, at a table almost in the middle of the Cullen table, and the Parker table.

This was too good to be true.

They were both glaring at each other harshly, and seemed to have a silent argument going on between them.

I bite my lip, watching almost in awe at the look of concentration on both of their faces.

But suddenly I watched as they both snapped their eyes in my direction, a smile sliding onto their faces.

I stumbled quickly over to the lunch line to grab my lunch, not wanting to waste any time getting over to the both of them.

Jessica watched me with a raised brow, following closely behind me the whole way over to Edward and Quinn. A flirty smile now lined her face as we stood in front of the table.

"Bella, lovely as always to see you," Edward spoke first, with a politeness that made my heart stir deep within my chest.

"You to," I stuttered, feeling my face turning red under his intent stare.

But I couldn't help but feel my eyes sliding to Quinn, waiting for him to say something as well, but his eyes were trained on Jessica, looking annoyed.

"Excuse me, we want to talk with Bella, alone," He said crossing his arms across his chest, a look of intimidation coming off him in waves.

Jessica's eyes widened, taking in Quinn's expression, and then looked to me.

"Right, see you Bella," She said eyeing me carefully, suggesting silently that I would be filling her in with details later.

"See you,"

With that, Jess turned and walked away, heading to the table with the others I had sat with yesterday. As soon as she had been out of hearing distance, Quinn's eyes turned to me.

"Would you like to sit down, or do you prefer to stand and eat your lunch?" He said with a smirk.

Blushing, I gave him a little frown, before sitting down in the seat between the both of them. "So what's this all about?"

"Well, I had planned for you to join me, at my table for lunch today, but of course, Cullen here, had similar plans, so we had to compromise,"

This was unbelievable… they really had wanted me to sit with them at lunch. Maybe they thought I belonged more so in their group. It really wasn't something that seemed real. I mean, they were all beautiful, and perfect, I was just plain.

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I simply nodded, a tiny smile falling onto my face.

They both watched me, not eating anything, and they didn't even seem to blind.

"Well this is different." I commented taking a sip of my water as I watched them.

"I suppose." Edward muttered, keeping his eyes around my face.

"Too bad you had to sit here; it was my idea first anyway," Quinn said lowly, his eyes narrowing at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes at him with a sneer.

"I wouldn't let Bella alone with a Parker; Bella is probably thanking me for this." Edward said in a clipped tone.

Quinn now was looking at me.

"Tell him that's not true Bella, you think I'm fine right?" Quinn said with a hope look to me that I have no idea how anyone could say no to.

"I don't think there anything bad about you, but I wish I knew why you two hated each other so much."

Edward and Quinn looked at each other, and glared.

"It's nothing really, it's rather personal." Edward said not taking his eyes away from Quinn.

But Quinn turned to me looking serious.

"We hate each other because they are all weak sissies, that can't make the right choices, and then leave it to other people to take the aftermath of picking the wrong thing, and we have to the ones constantly cleaning up after them, so there you have it." Quinn said between clenched teeth.

I took in his words, and still ended up confused.

That made no sense, what did the Cullen's do that the Parkers had been punished for?

I just nodded to him as if saying I understood, but I really had no clue.

Edward growled at him, and squeezed his hands into fists at that.

"That's a lie, it wasn't our faults that you had tried getting in the way, when we told you we didn't want you to help, and you asked for what you got."

The more they argued back and forth the more I had no clue what they were talking about, and the more I was getting annoyed, but all of a sudden Edward looked at me, and frowned guiltily.

"Sorry Bella, are we bugging you?"

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Nah, I just wish I had a clue as to what you're talking about half the time.

Quinn snickered. "You get used to it after a while,"

"Sorry Bella." Edward said throwing a glare at Quinn.

I shrugged, but as a thought came to me, I grinned, looking between the both of them.

"So what would happen if you ate this piece of pizza?" I asked pointing to my pizza.

I noticed that both the Cullen's and the Parkers never ate; this was added onto what I was guessing as to what they were.

Quinn and Edward wrinkled their noses up so adorably I almost cooed at them, but fought the urge quickly before I embarrassed myself.

Edward took my piece of pizza and took a tiny bit of it, and then Quinn grabbed it, and took a bigger piece.

They both chewed it like they were chewing on worms; it was the funniest thing I ever saw.

I stared at them in shock as they looked back at me.

Well they didn't explode or change into an animal of anything so that rolls out a few of my guesses.

I picked up my pizza, and began to eat it up, not at all minding that two guys that weren't human bit off of.

They snickered at my shocked look, but as they watched me eat my pizza they both looked surprised.

"So Bell you like my motorcycle huh?" Quinn asked curiously.

I grinned at the memory of this morning, and I blushed.

"Yes, you went very fast."

Edward made a sour face at that, but didn't say anything as Quinn threw him a smug grin.

I was momentarily caught into a daze by that smile, and my heart began to race.

Edward and Quinn both looked at me, their eyes sliding down to where my heart was, sharing an amused smile, as if hearing it clearly.

Well that was weird… They either have very good hearing, or there was a stain on my shirt.

Slowly I took a look down at my shirt, so see there wasn't a thing on it. So obviously, they had to have heard my heart.

When I was finished Quinn had my tray, and was gracefully walking it to the trash can.

I watched him go in a trace, his every move was full of such grace, it was amazing; he was dazzling.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Edward was watching me with an emotion that reminded me of pain, or maybe sorrow.

I really didn't want Edward to feel bad, it pained me that I was hurting him; he could easily dazzle me as well.

"Edward do you think you could drive me home after school?"

I was hoping that this would somehow make up for this… But what was I even thinking; I'm sure that if Edward was sad, it wouldn't be because of me watching Quinn.

But regardless, Edward looked shocked, but beyond pleased, no trace of pain was left in his eyes now as he looked at me.

"Of course I can, but I thought you liked to ride with Quinn." Edward sneering the name like it was a curse word.

"I love to, but I want to get to know you more to."

Edward was now beaming as Quinn came back.

"Alright I'd love to drive you home." Edward said proudly, and Quinn looked shocked at us.

"I thought I was driving you home?"

"Well I just thought it would only be fair." I said gently so I wouldn't hurt anyone else's feelings.

Quinn huffed, and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Sorry." I sighed looking down.

I just couldn't seem to make anyone happy.

All of a sudden a gentle finger had my head up, and looking into golden eyes that held nothing but undying love, and warmth.

Quinn gave me a dazzling smile.

"It's fine Bell really, don't be all sad, I can deal with it, just don't be sad ok?" Quinn said gently.

I stuttered, blushed, and my heart was beating wildly.

I never heard Quinn sound so soft, and gentle… I was so used to his intimidating, and mysterious tone.

"O-ok." I choked out as I tried to think, but his smooth touch left a trail of warmth down my neck as he pulled away.

Edward glared at him with too much hatred that I noticed that his hold on the table seemed to be breaking.

Quinn gave him a hiss.

"Stop grabbing the table like a lunatic." Quinn said but it was like he was hinting something else.

Edward let go, still not letting his extreme hatred lessen.

But after a few minutes he was calm, and watching me with curiosity.

"What are you thinking right now?" Edward asked calmly.

I blushed a little at his intense gaze, which he seemed to have pointed right to me.

"I'm trying to figure out what you two are." I admitted.

They both glanced at each other, then to me strangely going tense.

"Are you having any luck with that?" Edward asked trying to sound indifferent.

I sighed.

"No, but I'll figure it out." I said with a serious nod.

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Why, how bad could it be?"

They just shook their heads, and looked away from me now, and to their families.

Maybe they missed sitting with their own families, I guess I'm not going to be having the pleasure of sitting here with them again.

"So I'm guessing this is the last time we're going to be sitting here." I said quietly.

They both looked at me shocked.

"No way, you're sitting with us every day from now on." Quinn said with a smug grin.

Edward nodded with joy dancing in his eyes.

I couldn't help but beam at this.

"And we did kind of work out a plan, Mr. Chowder pants here will let me ride you to school every day as long as you wear a full head helmet, and a leather jacket, and ride in front of us on our way to school, and after school he can drive you home with me following behind you." Quinn said in victory.

I laughed. "Wow, you guys got it all figured out, planning every day of my life for me." I said amused.

Edward looked guilty at that. "But of course you can pick who you want to ride with whenever, we won't control you."

"Well thank you, but I have one question." I said seriously.

They both looked at me curiously.

"What?" Quinn asked raising a brow at me.

"Why do you two want to hang with me so much, plus care so much about my safety?"

They both sat there frozen, in shock, embarrassment, and shyness, which was the first time I have ever seen Quinn actually look shy.

"Umm…oh hey it's time to go to class." Quinn said quickly, and at that moment the bell rung telling us that lunch was over.

How does he do that?

Mark my words I will find out what is going on here.

**Please review and let me know how I did. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's pov**

"You know what I think this weekend would be perfect for a vacation." Quinn said watching me as I sipped at my orange juice.

He had just arrived at my house a few minutes ago, ready to drive me to school, but he always came early to talk with me before Edward would come.

"What kind of vacation?" I wondered grinning at him.

Quinn shrugged, and began to think.

I loved hanging with Quinn he had something about him that was just so beautiful and amazing, it was like always being around an angel, even though he never acted like one.

"Maybe we can go to the beach."

"Which beach?" I asked interested with his suggestion.

"La Push of course, it's the best beach around." Quinn said with a smirk.

"That sounds like fun." I agreed.

I loved the beach, the heat, anything that even was close to Arizona I was all for.

"Good, it'll be just you and me." Quinn said moving towards me, as if cornering me, his eyes dark with an emotion I wasn't familiar with.

I swallowed hard, feeling my face warming instantly, my heart beginning to race as I watched him.

This wasn't anything new to be honest; Quinn has been getting closer, and closer. Every cell of my body screamed, calling him in closer, begging for him to reach out and touch me, but he never has.

But this time was different, I could feel his body, just inches from mine, I could feel his breath rolling down my neck, making shivers run down my spine. The look in his eyes, it was a look of hunger.

"Bella," He breathed, his arm slowly reaching out to land on the hip.

I found my whole body lighting with sparks now, and my head began to spin as he stepped even closer to me.

I felt my eyes closing, and just for a second I thought I felt his lips brush across my forehead, but I didn't know for sure, because as soon as it had happened it was over.

Opening my eyes quickly, I realized that Quinn was already on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with a nonchalant look. As if this moment didn't even happen, like I had just fantasied this whole thing.

But I couldn't have, just imagined all that, no I felt every second of that, there was just no possible way.

I had to admit, the thought of spending time with Quinn, it was exciting, I loved to be around this man, it was like, living life on the risky side every day of my life.

Maybe a trip to the beach was more than a good idea…

I didn't mind that idea at all, but then I thought of Edward, he should come to, but before I could ask to invite Edward, he walked right into my house without even a knock.

"What are you doing in Bella's house?" Edward hissed furiously as he marched over to us.

Quinn looked up at him sarcastically, and sneered at him.

"I'm baking cookies with her, what does it look like I'm doing, not that it's any of your business." Quinn snapped at him.

Edward erupted in snarls, which Quinn sent right back twice as furiously.

I was used to that now, they told me that it was something passed along in their family, it took a skill to make that sound or something, so I just believed them, I would get my real answers soon enough.

"Bella are you alright, did he hurt you, anything?" Edward asked walking over to me in concern.

Quinn hissed at him. "I would never hurt her ever."

Edward glared at him, but looked back at me.

"No he didn't, he is with me alone every day before you get here you no, and he hasn't hurt me at all." I said, raising my brow.

Edward exploded in rage, and was up in Quinn's face, and his snarls shook my house. Quinn didn't stand down, and was in Edward face with growls just as loud.

Their growls were savage, like some kind of wild animal, so I did the one thing that always got their attention, and made all their anger disappear instantly.

I slowly stood up, and made myself trip on purpose which wasn't that hard at all, and when I landed on the ground.

Two pare of strong arms were all over me, and pulling me to my feet.

Quinn looked at me worried as he looked me over. "Are you ok Bell-Bell?"

I almost melted at that name, Quinn has given me a new nick name that I thought was really cute, but I tried not to notice.

"Yeah, you know how clumsy I can get."

"Are you sure that sounded like a hard fall?" Edward looked just as worried as Quinn.

"Yep, nothing hurts to bad."

They both looked relieved.

"So Bell-Bell you should tell freak-pants over there were you're going to be this weekend, so he doesn't think that he's going to be tagging along."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Quinn in annoyance, and looked at me.

"You two are going somewhere?" He asked tried to hide the cloud of pain that would enter his eyes.

A knife jabbed at my heart at his pain, and I found myself wanting nothing more than to comfort him.

"Well yeah, Quinn suggested that it would be nice to go to the beach this weekend." I said looking between Quinn and Edward.

Edward raised a brow at that, and a low smirk came onto his face that had me in a daze.

"What beach?" He asked now looking at me.

"La Push." I said when I snapped out of the daze Edward had caused me.

Edward tensed, and disappointment colored his face.

"That sounds nice, are you going all weekend?"

"Nah, just Saturday," I said looking at Quinn who was now glaring at Edward.

"Then how about Sunday you and I can go somewhere?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

Edward chuckled at my expression when he shook his head.

"That is a surprise."

I groaned, shaking my head in displeasure.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"She hates surprises moron everyone knows that." Quinn snapped.

Edward glared at him, but looked back to me sadly.

"He is going to take you to his _meadow_; it's the most stupid boring place you could ever go."

Edward looked beyond angry, it was obvious he loved his meadow, and well I liked flowers, it seemed like a nice place to me.

"Well that's sounds nice, I'll go."

Edward beamed in victory, and threw a smug look at Quinn's hostile look.

"Then I'm going to, I'm not about to let Bella go anywhere with the like of you, you'll bore her to death." Quinn snapped, and began to pull me to the door.

"No, you won't be around there, or there will be trouble," Edward warned his eyes looking down with anger.

I watched between these two, used to this bickering, but I just wish I knew why they wanted to waste their time, spending it with me. And even more confusing, is why everything seemed to be a competition with me.

"Whatever," Quinn sneered, and gently led me over to where his bike was parked.

Edward followed after in anger, but as we all reached Quinn's bike, they both turned to me with eager smiles.

"It wasn't easy, but I found the most expensive leather jacket I could find, plus a full face helmet." Quinn said pulling out a jacket that looked like it was designed for a celebrity.

Edward glared at him. "We both found that."

"No you found that huge ugly one, I found this cool one remember?" Quinn snapped, and handed it to me.

Edward grumbled, and looked at me. "Go ahead try it on."

I did as he said, and it fit me perfectly, it felt so comfortable, like wearing clouds.

Quinn appeared in front of me and with graceful hands zipped my coat up for me with a grin.

I blushed at the content we made, and sparks spread all over me.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Quinn as he stepped back smugly, then they both looked me over slowly.

They both were quiet for a minute, and suddenly Quinn gave a wolf whistle.

"Damn Bella you look like one sexy biker babe." He said with a grin, and desire danced in his eyes as I flushed.

Edward glared at him, but looked back at me with the same look.

"You're just saying that." I said trying to hide my pleasure.

"No really Bella, you are very… sexy." Edward said almost shyly.

I blushed even more, in slight disbelief at what I was hearing.

Edward came over to me, and put my helmet on, and put it in place for me making me shiver in pleasure at his touch. When he finished Quinn was shooting him death glares, but again they looked me over but with approval.

"Well you look perfect." Quinn nodded, and went to his bike, and started it up, the noise made me jump, but I loved it.

Edward watched me closely as Quinn jumped on, and patted the seat behind him.

I walked over excitedly, and got on, no longer needed his help for I have gotten used to riding with him so much, and soon we were following Edward to school.

The rest of the day was like any other, Quinn walked me to classes that were close to his, and Edward walked me to the other classes, we would all sit at our own table at lunch, Edward and Quinn would fight all class long in biology, Edward helped me during my math class, Quinn would pick me up off the ground inn gym about five times, and finally Edward would drive me home with Quinn right behind us.

And like always Edward and Quinn would stay and help me study, then hang out until Charlie was got home.

It was amazing, I loved every second of it, and if I could I would love nothing more than to do it every day if I could.

And even as I fell asleep that night Edward and Quinn never left my thoughts, tomorrow Quinn and I would have a romantic day at the beach, and Sunday I'd have a romantic day at his meadow.

Could life get any sweeter?

**Q's point of view**

I hope the wolves don't mind Bella and I coming around, I bet they'll love it, I should probably call them though, just in case.

I quickly whipped my cell out as I began to speed away from Bella's house, Edward's Volvo following me.

I glared back at him, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Sam's voice answered through the phone.

"Hey Sam how are you doing, it's Quinn." I said with a grin.

"Hey Quinn, I'm doing great, what can I do for you?"

"I am going to be coming over to the beach over there tomorrow with a girl from my school, so don't attack me okay?"

Sam chuckled.

"Alright, I'll make sure I spread the word, and a girl huh, did you finally find one that could handle you?" Sam asked amused.

I snorted. "You could say that, her names Bella Swan." I said wondering if he would know her.

"Oh Charlie's daughter, how nice, you better be careful, he can arrest you." Sam laughed.

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I'll remember that, oh and of course _Edward _is trying his very best to steal Bella from me." I sneered, and I hoped that he heard me.

Sam made a slight growl at the mention of Edward.

"A Cullen ?" Sam said sounded cold.

"Yep, but don't worry Bella likes me way more." I said smugly, and I knew Edward heard that because he was now right on my tail with a furious glare on his face.

Sam erupted in laughter.

"Good, keep up the good work, and please make sure you tell the Cullen's they still aren't allowed on our land, not even with you on it."

I laughed now. "Will do Sam, nice talking to you."

"You to Quinn, tell the other Parkers I said hi."

"Okay, bye." I said and grinned as he hung up.

It was nice having a wolf as a friend; they always had the right things to say.

But right now wasn't the time to be celebrating.

Tonight my family, and the Cullen's both would be meeting at the baseball field for a talk, this would be the first time Gale and Carlisle would be speaking in centuries, and it was going to be pretty tense.

Our meeting was only being taken because of the gorgeous angel that has popped into my life; the very one Edward was trying to steal.

I pushed my bike to 150 and began to pull away from Edward, I couldn't stand even being that close to him, but he got closer and closer.

Now we were both racing.

Edward stupid Volvo was built for speed that was true, but my motorcycle was built to race, so as I reached 180 a sudden new burst of speed set in and I was far away from Edward, and I made it first in the meadow, popping a wheelie as I entered.

My bike growled loudly as I made furiously fast laps around all the Cullen's still on one tire, and when I began to slow down I went to my family, and parked beside my brothers Hummer.

Josh and Erik ran over and hi-fived me.

"Nice, I see that speed increaser worked wonders." Josh said impressed.

I chuckled as I looked over to the Cullen's who were trying to fit their clothes and hair; it looked like a tornado had hit them.

"Yes, thanks again for installing it." I said smugly and watched as Edward finally pulled in and parked by a BMW.

Edward walked over to his family shooting me glares right and left.

"Come on Edward you have to admit that was cool." The big guy Emmett said receiving a slap from each of them except for the woman who I knew was Esme, and _Carlisle. _

I took a step out, and everyone followed a little behind me as we made our way closer to the Cullen's.

I could tell each of us was tense, and the Cullen's were twice as tense as they also walked forward.

We stopped about eight feet away from each other, but Gale walked forward now looking calm, but I could see the hatred growing in his eyes.

Carlisle also walked forward until him and Gale were about five feet apart.

"Gale." Carlisle nodded calmly, but pain leaked into his voice.

What a waste of a vampire, so weak.

Edward let out a growl at my thoughts, but I didn't care.

Carlisle rose a warily hand to Edward, telling him to stop.

"Carlisle, I see you still haven't learned to get better control over you _kids_." Gale said with narrowed eyes.

"They are all very well behaved, Edward was merely defending." Carlisle said gently.

Gale cleared his throat then.

"We came here to talk about Bella Swan, not your lack of authority, so go on tell me what you needed so badly to say." Gale said simply.

His words seemed to cut Carlisle like a knife, and Esme was at his side in seconds, and let out a growl at Gale.

Tabitha was now by Gale, and her growl sounded loudly and furiously as she glared at Esme.

Carlisle shifted Esme behind him now, and I could tell she was now scared.

Tabitha was a great mother, and she cared for us all, but she also would stand up for us any day.

Gale didn't even try to stop Tabitha as she continued to let out warning growls at Esme.

"Don't you dare growl at my husband if you know what's good for you." She said in rage.

Esme hid behind Carlisle in fear, and Carlisle looked at Gale and frowned a little.

"Could you please make Tabitha stop, its scaring Esme."

Gale rolled his eyes.

"Tabby, please calm don't so the Cullen's won't run away like cowards like last time." Gale said with almost no emotion.

Carlisle winced, but didn't say anymore.

Tabitha gave him a nod, and took his hand in hers but continued to look at Esme with fury that would make a thug run for his mother.

"As we were about to say, Bella is human, and we believe that one of us needs to tell Bella before she chooses anyone." Carlisle said.

Now I was growling and I barged forward, but Gale stopped me.

"No you are not going to tell Bella anything." I yelled at Carlisle's face which crumpled in pain.

Edward was now at his side glaring at me.

"We have to tell Bella deserves to know." Edward hissed back.

"Fine, if anyone of you tells her anything, I'll be the first one buying a ticket to Italy." I threatened.

Each of the Cullen's flinched at my words.

"You wouldn't, they would kill Bella." Alice said frowning slightly.

"Not if when I come back I take Bella run, and tell them that I had killed her myself." I said glaring at her, then to Edward.

"No you won't be taking her anywhere you'll have to go through me first." Edward growled.

"I can do that, real quick, almost painless, I could do that now if you want, get it out of the way." I said with an evil grin as I imagined myself ripping him to pieces and burning them.

Edward snorted.

"You wish." He glared.

"Look Quinn now please don't jump to conclusions, I wasn't finished." Carlisle said getting back my attention.

I threw a spit of venom that landed on his shoes.

"Fine, talk before I get bored and leave." I hissed, and Gale gave me a slight smile of approval.

Carlisle looked down at his shoe and back up sadly, but went on as if nothing happened.

"We were thinking that we could get one of the wolves to tell her." Carlisle continued.

"And put the wolves in danger, can't you think of anyone but you're self for once in your life?" Katie snapped at him.

He winced again.

"It wouldn't cause them any danger; the Volturi can't do anything about the wolves."

"But it would be breaking your treaty." Daniel said narrowing his eyes at each of the Cullen's especially Jasper.

Daniel and Jasper has had a special hatred for each other, they were both in the civil war, Jasper in the south, him in the North, Jasper had hurt him pretty bad, bleeding like crazy in the woods, that's were Tabitha found him and turned him.

"It would be them breaking the treaty, and they don't want a war so I'm sure that we'll make a new treaty after they find out." Carlisle said calmly.

Gale looked pissed now.

He hated it when Carlisle was right, and at the moment I could tell he couldn't find a way to argue, so I should help out a little.

"Ok, so how are you going to get one of the wolf's to listen to you?"

"That's where we need your help." Carlisle said.

"Oh yeah, we need help to, and you never helped us did you, you left us all behind to be killed, and didn't care at all, as long as you're precious family was ok it was fine to put the other half of your family in danger, your blood family!" Gale erupting in growls.

Each Cullen flinched, and most of the Parkers got a look of pain in their eyes at the memory.

Carlisle went to say something but Gale stopped him.

"Enough, like Quinn said say what you want before we leave." Gale said more calmly.

Carlisle nodded sadly.

"Could you please have one of your kids get one of the wolves to tell the story to Bella." Carlisle said hopefully.

Gale thought about it and looked at me.

"No." I growled.

"What are you afraid of?" Edward snapped.

"That she'll run away screaming and refuse to speak to me ever again." I yelled loudly clenching my hands into fists.

It was always extremely hard for me to show weakness, and this was no different.

Everyone was quiet now in slight shock and the Cullen's fear.

"That's what you're worried about son, please believe me Bella really does have feelings for you, and Edward, and I am very sure that she will take the news quite well." Gale said after a while.

My heart filled with hope with that.

"How do you know?" I said quieter, and looked down.

"Bella's reactions are quite different then a regular human female, plus she cares for you."

I looked up and at him.

"Fine, Bella and I were going to La Push tomorrow anyway, I guess I could get Jacob to tell her, but I swear if she runs I am coming back and I'm going to kill each and everyone one of you." I threatened seriously.

"That goes for me to." Josh said stepping forward.

"Well then you might need a little help with that, me I'll kill the girls, I know how hesitant you are you to do so." Katie said smugly, and the blonde hissed at her.

Katie's smile widened.

"That's right you blonde bitch, I'm going to rip that pretty hair right off your head." Katie said evilly.

Rose stepped forward growling lowly, but Emmett had her quickly.

"It won't be too hard to kill Alice all I have to do is make her look in the mirror that should be enough for her to kill over at how tacky she looks today." Anna said with a grin as she also stepped over.

Jasper growled at her as Alice looked at Anna pained, and furious.

Daniel stepped forward and growled loudly at Jasper, and judging by Jasper's expression he was giving him mood swings.

"Gale please control your kids." Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh yeah I forgot that I was a controller, no I don't force my family into anything like you did remember big brother."

The thought of Carlisle changing Gale just because he was lonely sickened me, and luckily Gale forgiven him for it after a few years, and that was nothing compared to what he did to him after that.

**Please review?**

**After 4 more reviews I will update this story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's point of view**

I rushed around my room as I got ready for my day at the beach with Quinn. I was so excited but also so nervous I thought I was going to pass out every time a car went past.

Picking out my most comfortable clothes, I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face and the bounce in my step as I went around my room, throwing things together.

I knew I was acting a little childish about all of this, but I couldn't help it. When I was with Quinn it was like he was my key, the key to everything inside me, he opens everything and I actually feel alive.

It was an amazing feeling; it was like I had a cage around my heart and as soon as Quinn's dazzling golden eyes meet mine the locks fall right off, as if they were even there.

But then there was Edward. Quinn might be the one setting my heart free, but when Edward is with me it feels as if it was taking its first real beats.

Quinn was like a mother bird pushing the babies out of the nest. Edward is the one that flies away with you, holding you closely to its side and making sure you're safe.

I didn't quite know for sure what this feeling was, and I knew that it was getting harder and harder to pick between them. But all I could do; was follow what my heart suggests.

But as a honk of a horn outside my window got my attention I was again hurling myself around my room grabbing my beach bag, getting my shoes on and running for the door.

I managed to trip about five times, and when I made it out to Quinn I tripped over nothing but was caught.

Quinn chuckled and to my surprise lifted me right off the ground in about two seconds before setting me back down on carefully.

"And hello to you to Bell-Bell." He said amused as he slowly let go of me.

I blushed shyly, and gave him a slight punch on the chest.

I was used to the hardness that I had felt when we touched like that, and I was sure my hand would probably disintegrate if I tried to punch him any harder.

"You know what a klutz I am." I mumbled embarrassed.

"I am well aware actually, are you ready?" He asked curiously as he took my bag, walking it to his car.

"Sure as ready as I'll ever be." I said excitement leaking in my voice, and I could tell Quinn was pleased with this.

"Good, but I should tell you today is going to be a…strange day." Quinn warned with a sigh, opening the car door for me.

I quickly got on and without hesitation, watching as he slowly walked around the car to the driver's seat.

"What do you mean _strange_ day?" I asked curiously.

He now gave me a rueful smile, starting his car up.

"I'll explain when we get to the beach." He said and without another word we were flying down the road.

I wanted to groan at that, I had enough on my mind at the moment; I didn't need more to think about.

But now as we raced down the busy roads all I could think was, this little secret, what this was all about, and why he couldn't just say it now. Quinn always would be a mystery to me. I didn't know exactly what he was, but I knew that no matter what, I would still feel the same way about him.

When we got to the beach I was even more excited than I was before, there was nothing like spending time with Quinn, whenever he goes everyone would just become more easy-going, and more fun.

After Quinn had parked I watched as three locals came over with bright grins.

"Hey Quinn, this must be Bella, the lucky lady." The one said with a grin.

Quinn threw him a look but quickly looked back at me and gave me an innocent smile.

"Bella this is Quil, Jacob and Embry."

"Hello." I said shyly.

They grinned at me as they circled around me.

"She sure is pretty Quinn." Quil said with a snicker at Quinn's glare.

The one that was Jacob just stared at me with a look that I couldn't recognize; it made me a little uncomfortable so I shifted a little behind Quinn.

He noticed and snapped his fingers at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head to clear it, and smiled nervously.

"Sorry dazed off there for a second."

Quinn narrowed his eyes at Jacob but didn't say anything.

"Would you like to join us at the beach?" Quinn asked only looking at Jacob.

He blinked in surprise and victory.

"Sure." Jacob said and as Quinn led the way to the beach I watched as Jacob stuck his tongue out at his friends.

"So how have things been Jacob?" Quinn asked curiously.

Jacob shrugged and glanced at me.

"Nothing really, school, homework, hanging with the guys, eat, sleep the usual."

Quinn nodded. "Not working on anything, any car or stuff like that?"

"Nah, Billy said I have been working on it more than school so the garage is off limits." Jacob said a little sourly.

"That's too bad; Josh has wanted you to help him with his bike for a while." Quinn said but I could tell he was not really getting into this conversation for his eyes stayed on mine the whole time.

Jacob sighed sadly. "Wish I could help you out there, maybe if I get some good grades I'll stop by and take a look at it."

"Sounds good to me, Josh will be thrilled." Quinn said then rolled his eyes as we pasted two couples making out.

"So you work on cars?" I asked impressed with that.

Jacob beamed. "Yep, I have since I was able to hold a screw driver."

"That's cool, what else can you do?" I asked as Quinn made us take a seat at the shore.

Jacob thought about that for a while and when I thought he wasn't going to answer Quinn did.

"He is the master of telling scary stories." Quinn said lowly almost reluctantly.

Jacob grinned. "That is true."

I was shocked at this, it seemed that Quinn hadn't wanted to bring this up, why was that, I had to know, there seemed to be only one way to find out.

"Will you tell me one?" I asked hopeful, and looked to Quinn trying to understand what he was thinking.

He gave me a weak smile.

"Ok, now let me think of a good one…" Jacob said excitedly.

"You should tell the one about the LaPush secret treaty." Quinn suggested with pain filling his eye, but only a tiny bit.

Jacob's eyes brightened and became amused.

"The one with you Parkers, the Cullen's, and us?" He asked.

Quinn nodded and looked away to the shore.

"Prefect selection, ok ready Bells?" Jacob asked getting my attention again.

I nodded.

I was finally going to find out something; maybe I'll be able to piece this together finally!

"Alright, about eighty years or so Cullen's and the Parkers were one big family known as the Stalkdales." Jacob started looking to Quinn a few times to make sure he was ok with this, but Quinn continued to look away now beginning to look nervous.

"They were just one big happy family, but there wasn't an ordinary family, they were vampires…" Jacob said in a scary tone, and with that word in my mind I felt my jaw drop.

Quinn was now looking at me with concerned eyes.

But as I looked deep inside me I wasn't scared, just extremely curious as to how this was true.

Quinn was now biting his lips and looking like he was about to stand up and leave and never return so I quickly without thinking took his hand in mine, not wanting him to move, I needed him here.

He froze in shock.

But he soon relaxed and held onto my hand with a small smile, and nodded for Jacob to return.

"And one day one of our tribes found them hunting on our land, the land of werewolf's." Jacob said with a grin.

I looked at Quinn shocked needing for him to confirm that this was true.

He gave me a nod and continued to watch me.

"Our leader had hesitated on his order to calm down one of the wolves and it attacked the leader of the vampires." Jacob said.

"Now known as Carlisle Cullen." Quinn threw in with a cold look that gave me chills, but Jacob nodded not noticing and went on obviously deep in the story.

"So of course like a real family the Parkers jumped into to fight, but the Cullen's stood back and watched like cowards." Jacob said but I could tell that he didn't really believe this story at all, but I knew better.

"The leader of the Parkers now tackled the wolf down that had Carlisle and he ran back to his Cullen's and they all ran without another word." Jacob said looking down now, and Quinn winced lowly at that.

His pain stabbed at my heart, and I squeezed his hand gently until he looked at me and smiled a warm smile.

"So that left the Parkers and the wolves to begin to fight, but when Gale had realized that when he tackled the wolf so hard it broke it's spine he began to cure his." Jacob said.

"Curing him?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he was skilled with animals, he was a vet and stuff, and healed the wolf completely." Jacob said looking impressed himself.

I looked at Quinn in awe, and he smiled proudly.

"The leader and the other wolfs watched as the wolf was all back to normal and the leader decided that it took someone with a big heart, and a pure soul to have the courage to try and help his enemy and called off the fight." Jacob said with a huge grin at Quinn.

"Then the wolves sat down and talked with the Parkers about everything, they explained that they only fed on animals, they never hurt a human ever, and never would." Jacob said.

I looked at Quinn with a big smile of my own.

So he wasn't bad, not at all, he never hurt anyone, even though he was a vampire.

"So after about a month the wolves accepted this and made two treaties, one saying that the wolves and the Parkers would forever be in peace, and work together to protect the humans from the true monsters in the world."

"So there are more vampires out there?" I asked shocked, and wondered how many were around, hiding from everyone one, it was terrifying to image.

"Yes, oh and the other treaty was with the Cullen's, if a Cullen ever set foot on our land the wolves would attack and start a war." Jacob concluded.

"Why didn't you give the same treaty to the Cullen's?"

Jacob shrugged. "The wolves still didn't trust the Cullen's, they talked with the Parkers and understood them, but all the wolves knew about the Cullen's was that they didn't hurt humans, and they would leave their family to die in battle to save themselves, and in our books that is the opposite of the Parkers." Jacob said sharing a grin with Quinn.

"Why did they leave?" I asked confused.

Quinn was the one to answer this one.

"All I know is that Carlisle said that he thought we could handle it on our own." Quinn said with a harsh sneer.

"But of course it's just a story Bella so don't worry about it." Jacob said chuckled at the chills that had appeared on my arm.

I nodded and looked at Quinn.

"So Cullen's aren't allowed here, that's why Edward couldn't come."

"That's why I picked this beach." Quinn said with a smile.

Jacob looked between us, and stood up.

"I'll give you two some privacy now, see you later Quinn." Jacob said and threw me a look before going back to where his friends had ran off to.

I turned to Quinn. "We have a lot to talk about..."

**Well, the truth is out now, what's next?**

**Please review with some ideas, or just let me know what you thought of this. **

**Next update: When I get at least 5 reviews**


End file.
